The Existence of a Storm
by Natsu Yuki-san
Summary: Gokudera, to save his beloved boss and family, gave up his existance to a demon mercenary. Now everyone doesn't remember him and there are no record of his birth or anything. He must now make a new life for himself but it's hard to stay away from the people who mean the most to you... Warning: OCs and light swearing in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

AN: I actually didn't want to post this before I finished my other fic but I am getting rather stuck on what happens next :/ so think of this as a one shot until further updates ;) Also I normally don't like OCs in stories but I needed this one since it helps the plot so please forgive me :)

Chapter 1

"Juudaime!"

Gokudera rushed over to where his boss and the rest of the guardians were trapped.

"Gokudera-kun!" cried Tsuna, happy that the storm guardian came to save him. But then a man walked in front of the cage the group was held in.

The man was very tall and looked like Zakuro with blonde hair and gold eyes. He wore a formal white suit with a black undershirt.

"Well, look who's come to play."

Gokudera glared at the man with intense hatred. He begins to ready himself and pulls out the dynamite.

Gokudera throws dynamite at the man who quickly dodges it and chuckled, amused. The man quickly sticks sky flame coated slips of paper on the storm guardian.

Gokudera struggled against the paper restraints and found himself unable to move.

"Tsk tsk, what a rude boy, attacking me with a second thought," the man mockingly scolded the storm guardian.

"How dare you kidnap Juudaime!" Gokudera growled, "I don't need any more reason than that to attack people like you!"

"Oh, but I really need your precious Vongola Decimo. You see, I was going to be paid very well to capture the young Vongola boss," the man explained.

"Che, the Vongola can easily beat the price they have given you!"

"Oh really?" said the man, seemingly amused by it all, "They promised me the souls of all seven wives and all twenty-six children."

Gokudera was shocked and brought a cautious look on his face before questioning, "Who are you?"

The man smiled slyly and said, "You mean _what_ are you.

I am the demon mercenary, Gorudo. I can execute my jobs perfectly against simple humans like you," another chuckle from the man put Gokudera even more on edge as Gorudo continued, "Of course, I can decide whether or not I finish it, depending on the price. The more precious it is to the contractor, the more value it is worth to me."

"So," said Gokudera as he lowered his head, "anything precious to me?"

"Yes, any single thing."

"Then," the storm guardian whispers quietly so that only Gorudo could hear, "my existance?"

"Hahahaha!" cackles Gorudo, "It's not that much to you but I'll make an exception since it's worth sooooo much to your friends over there!"

"Just keep them safe," his eyes harden, "Please."

"Very well, at the toll of your existance, I will let your famiglia go and as a bonus I'll keep em safe!" flames surround Gorudo and went wild as it started consuming everything in the room, "That is our contract!"

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Gokudera..."

"Tako-hedo..."

"Waaah! Bakadera!"

The rest were silent as the events unfolded.

"I'm sorry Juudaime, I've failed you," he says as his eyes grew sad.

He falls into darkness, his vision fading.

"I'm so sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! I forgot how Zakuro looked like and I found that Gorudo doesn't look a thing like him! Instead he actually looks like Romeo with both eyes open and a creepy Mukuro face without the different eyes.

* * *

Gokudera wakes up squinting against the harsh sunlight. His surroundings being a lush forest which he immediately identified as Namimori Park.

He looks to the playground to find Tsuna and his other guardians laying on the ground, beginning to wake from unconsciousness.

Gokudera was behind the tree at the current time and found it took a lot of his will to make sure he wouldn't rush to his boss's aid but he felt ashamed and unworthy.

"I'm sorry boss," he silently thought as continued to watch his family pick themselves up, " I cannot face you right now. I have ultimately failed you, Juudaime..."

Gokudera knew he was to bear the burden of memory, remembering happy times that never happened, fighting alongside comrades were only times illusions, eating meals made by Tsuna's mom seemed so distant, as it all came crashing down on him.

But despite this, he knew he must live for some reason.

"That's because you are cursed to survive, hahaha~"

Gokudera turns to find himself face to face with Gorudo.

"How the hell did you know what I was thinking?" Gokudera asked ever so cautiously.

"It was written aaalllll over you face,"answered Gorudo, thoroughly amused, "And besides, I'm a demon, you can't expect any less from me."

"Che," the storm guardian said, "I suppose you're right... so what now?"

Gorudo looked at the right hand man and smiled as though it were obvious, "Simply live, right?"

Gokudera simply smiled a simple and sad smile. "I suppose you're right."

With that, the storm guardian left before the others noticed except Tsuna who caught the smallest glint of silver.

* * *

AN: Also I will have to choose Gokudera's new lifestyle and whether or not to keep Gorudo around to help/bother Gokudera. I need to come up with the reasons to why I'll do each choice and play with combinations sooooo... yeah, but his new lifestyle is obviously illegal and he will stay in Namimori because he just can't stay away from his precious juudaime~


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello, it has been some time, hasn't it? Now I am back and updating again so heep-heep hooray! XD  
I have decided not to have Gorudo stick around because, well, how else is he suppose to earn a living?

Also, I am still open to suggestions to what occupation Gokudera might want but he may be:  
a.) Running his own bar  
b.) Bodyguard  
c.) Spy  
d.) Underground researcher  
e.) Running a cafe (Because I want to be cruel XP)  
The poll will be on my profile!

Sorry about the chapter being so short and rushed but I can't write Gokudera's part just yet!  
Anyways, enough with the AN and go on and read teh story~

Tsuna woke up in the park.

"What happened?" He thought as he rubbed his slightly aching head.

All six ("Six? Is that even right?") of his guardians were also getting up, most of them looking as though they were in pain too.

Somehow, something seemed off, but as far as Tsuna's memory goes, everything was fine. Still, something was amiss.

"Wait, amiss?" Pondered Tsuna, "Amiss, miss, missed, missing... missing! Something is missing, but what?"

Tsuna shook his head, to clear his thoughts, "This isn't the time to think now, I have to help the rest ("Rest? Was there another person?") of the family!"

As Tsuna got up and brushed the dust off his pants, he couldn't help but notice a single flash of silver from some trees to his left. Did he imagine that?

"Perhaps that was an illusion... hey, Chrome, are you alright?"

*Time Skip*

"Mom, I'm home!"

Tsuna kicks off his shoes and walks toward the dining room to go have a helping dinner. Somehow, he couldn't get his mind off of what happened at the park.

Upon entering the dining room, everyone was there for dinner, but the familiar chaos, for some reason, felt foreign to Tsuna. Hibari wasn't here, along with Mukuro. Ryohei was yelling as usual, Lambo was crying again, I-Pin was yelling at him, etc. Somehow, suprisingly enough, Tsuna felt as though the volume was to soft to be normal.

Once again, Tsuna shakes off the feeling and sits down at the table. To the left hand side of where he was sitting was Yamamoto and to his right was an empty space.

"Someone should be sitting there, right?"

Yamamoto turns his head to Tsuna with a confused look. "What are you talking about? No one ever sat there, did you get anemia?"

"It's amnesia, baseball idiot!"

Tsuna quickly turned to where the voice came from, back to the empty space, but no one sat there.

"Tsuna is something wrong?" asked Yamamoto.

"No," answered Tsuna, shaking his head to empty his mind, "It's nothing."

These feelings never went away and bothered him for 5 years before he found his answer.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I got two reviews voting for bodyguard which is great! I am still up  
for votes and other suggestions but remember to get them in before February  
comes to an end! I will not count anything after 23:59 Japan time February 28 no  
matter how important it is because I like to be as precise as possible.  
In any case you forgot, the options are:  
Running a bar  
Running a cafe  
Bodyguard  
Spy  
Underground Researcher  
Others (suggestions~!)  
Sorry for the sloppy and shortness! It will get better, promise!

5 years later w/ 20 year old Tsuna

Tsuna scratches at his head in frustration.

His paperwork was piling up high and he is being pressured into find a  
storm guardian. The paperwork was somewhat easy to take care of but  
regarding the storm guardian, he, somehow (hyper intuition), couldn't find  
a compatible fit no matter how hard he tried!

The Vongola boss sighs and pushes off his desk to take a short walk to  
clear his mind.

Tsuna tried this often and it almost never worked with all the hype  
intuition going off in his head.

"Maybe a vacation to visit Namimori will help," thought Tsuna as he walked  
thorugh the streets of Italy, "And I'm sure that the rest would be excited  
to go back too!"

And with this in his mind, Tsuna planned a vacation back to Namimori

*Hibari*

Roaming the city of Namimori, he made sure none of the herbivores will  
disturb the peace on one of his usual rounds.

He had gotten news of the herbivore boss (Tsuna) was coming back to visit  
earlier and so he had to make time to get the tuna to fight him.

As he passed a certain street he saw a black haired man turn around a  
corner into a dark alley. Making sure that herbivore wasn't causing any  
trouble.

When getting around the corner he finds...

*Tsuna*

It had taken a lot to convince Reborn and the rest of the family to go back to Namimori but after a lot of cursing, grenades, and crying, they finally got to get two months off.  
Getting ready to go, Tsuna happily tossed random articles of clothing in his travel bag, not realizing the importance of the visit to Namimori.

*Time skip*

Arriving at Namimori Airport, Tsuna could literally kiss the ground because... well, you know.  
He was happy until he notices Hibari come up to him and knowing Hibari, this could be a good or bad sign.  
Hibari opens up his mouth to say...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: It's been a long time hasn't it? I got two votes for both bodyguard and bartender, with one of the bartender ones being also an information broker. Also, to the last person who voted, I'm sorry I couldn't count your vote but maybe next time! I also just had come up delicious idea and I really couldn't wait to sink my teeth into it~ 3 There goes a good few hours of my sleep. Hope you people are happy ;) Enjoy~!

* * *

"Herbivore, fight me."

Before Tsuna could comprehend what was happening, Hibari took a swipe at Tsuna's face. Using his hyper intuition, he could barely dodge Hibari's tonfa, the weapon had cut the air, resulting in a scratch on Tsuna's face.

"Hibari!" screamed Tsuna as he quickly avoided Hibari's jabs, "This isn't the time to be fighti- HIEEEEEEEE!"

Somehow (okay, maybe more like "for the most obvious reason of all") , the fact Tsuna was defending, even going as far to try and end the fight nonviolently, (pshhh, whoever does that in KHR anymore?) seemed to further irritate the skylark and so his attacks became even worse.

Now why in the world did Hibari decide to fight Tsuna? He was already extremely irritated (TO THE EXTREME).

*Rewind Time*

After rounding the corner, following the strange black haired man, Hibari comes to find himself in front of a bar.

The bar looked fairly normal, dark with a neon sign of a stereotypical UFO and heavy, black doors.

In all his time living in Namimori, Hibari had never known it was here his thorough, careful observations and rounds. He had to make sure trouble isn't brewing here.

Hibari lifts his leg and kicks open the door to find the same black haired man breaking up a fight between two drunk, muscular men.

Green eyes glaring at both of them, as they quickly started to realize the situation. Many of the other people in the bar were quaking in fear, even going as far as hiding under the tables, just to avoid the glare of the black haired man.

One of the men that were fighting threw a wild punch at the black haired man, desperate look on his face. Immediately, the black haired, green eyed man caught it and flipped the man and slammed him down into and through a table, leaving a small crater on the floor.

"Interesting."

They all turn to find Hibari at the door, in a fighting stance, ready to strike. His bloodlust shot up through the roof at the thought of a new opponent. In all his excitement, he didn't catch the flash of recognition on the black haired man's face before it had faded away.

"Fight me, Herbivore."

* * *

AN: I have a good idea of how I might have it later on in the story so look forward to it soon :)


End file.
